Good Day Diary
by fightingtrousers
Summary: Yoshino Nara has forced her eldest and only son, Shikamaru, to start writing a journal. Despite his laziness, he knows better than to argue with her. This is the result of his cowardice.
1. Introduction

So, this is inspired by some of the other journals of our favorite characters that are on this site. I hope you like it.

...

Troublesome. So yeah, this is my diary. Not really sure what to write about. Mom said I should do it, so I am. I guess I should introduce myself, even though you are just some pieces of paper binded together.

My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm 15, and a chunin of Konohagakure. It is a ninja village. I'm a ninja. WHOOO! Yeah, I get a 64% mortality rate by my 28th birthday! Being a ninja is troublesome. If it wasn't for the fact that my ninja abilities were useful in life, I would want to be a starving artist. Not have to do anything most of the time, draw to get some bread. Simple right?

I really hope Ino doesn't find this. Such a drag… Ino, if you are reading this, stop! Or I will tell everyone about that incident at the village. Bringing up which one is too troublesome.

My best friend is Choji. Always has been, always will be. Cool dude. If you were real, I would introduce you.

Why am I rambling? My troublesome mother. She will probably check to see if I wrote anything, and more than a few words. So lucky you. You get to hear about me.

Temari is coming here for the Chunin Exams. She is troublesome. Moreso than Ino is. And people think I like her. Even Choji does. I don't. I want someone plain and quiet and nice. Probably like Hinata, but she got pretty and she has that thing for Naruto. Good luck with that. Temari is just a troublesome girl I will have to escort tomorrow once she gets here. I would rather nap.

Until my mother makes me write again, good day diary.


	2. Suffering the Sendings of Suna

So, it might be daily updates, it might not. I just hope you readers enjoy the concept. Give me ideas on way to help improve it. Yes, this is kind of a retelling of canon events, but it will include many personal incidents of Shikamaru. And since I forgot last time, I do not own Naruto.

…

This is way too troublesome. Putting pen to paper so many times in a row… I would rather be napping.

Mom told me "Good Work" on doing this, and didn't yell at me. That is good and all.

Temari showed up today, and I had to walk around the village. It was really boring, and not much happened. Except for Naruto.

Yeah, so he is back. Looks strong too. Still is stupid though. Thought me and Temari were out on a date. Like that would ever happen…

Talked with Asuma-sensei today, and he seemed really happy. I know that he has been trying with his girlfriend to get a kid, so maybe he thinks they are close or will be or something? I don't know for sure, I just know I normally don't beat him 5 times in a hour at shogi. 2 or 3, maybe, but not 5.

I went to make my own dinner, because, and noticed a frying pan is missing. That is not good. Mom probably has it in her drawer, to use to wake me and dad up.

Note to self, get up on time, sleep on Choji's porch afterwards.

I also made up plans to study the Shadow Clone jutsu. If I can make it work, then it will do some stuff for me and I can relax, cloud watch, even draw if I feel like it. I doubt I will, but who knows. Another day, another way to die. Good day, diary.


	3. Back from mission

Back. Long mission. Had to save the daimyo's niece from some idiots trying to usurp him. Very foolish. I got a kiss from the niece. For some reason, Ino was even angrier than normal with me on the way home. Choji suggested she was jealous, but that is only a minor probability. More likely reason is much more short-term. Hope its that one.

Apparently, Temari's brother, the Kazekage was kidnapped. That was why she left early, and I had to go on the mission. Some really powerful guys did it, but at least one of them is dead. Apparently, it is the same group who is after the Kyuubi in Naruto. Ino, if you are reading this, I will explain later. After you explain why you are reading this. They took the Ichibi from him. Won't say it is a bad thing, it will definitely calm him down some. Still have creeps from when me and Naruto faced off against him in the hospital. Except some bad guys have a bjuu. Troublesome…

The frying pan is back. My dad has a large bruise on the back of his head. I marked the frying pan for future reference.

Asuma is going to be a dad. He hasn't said it, but he was even worse at shogi today, and smoked fewer cigarettes. Wonder if I'm going to be the godfather? It wouldn't be too troublesome I guess. Kids are okay. Loud and hyper, but okay.

A girl is stalking me. I really don't care, I just know she is. As long as she keeps her distance, I don't mind. Too troublesome to tell her off. A genin, probably 14. Hinata-ish. Not interested, though. Looks too much like Sakura.

Uncle Shitori is trying to get me to take on his deer tending duties at night. Probably to drink. He will have to make a great deal for me to do it. Doubt he has the capital.

Going to sleep now. Maybe I will get 10 hours tonight? Good day, diary.


End file.
